Feeling Empty
by The King of Bronze and Copper
Summary: After the Collector attack on the Normandy, Tali is left alone with her thoughts, and a dashing Commander. One shot, fluffy, my first fic.  Okay, this is way shorter than I thought it would be! Changed the format.


This is my first fanfic, so reviews, positive or otherwise, or strongly appreciated!  
>Disclaimah: I do not own Mass Effect 2 or any of the characters! I just love them.<p>

Enjoy! (Or don't, its not really my call. Its yours, but that doesn't matter now, and Im babbling like an idiot.)

Rated T for Teen!

Tali typed sluggishly at her terminal, pretending to focus on her work. But her mind was elsewhere. Lost in the events that had transpired over the last few days. The Collectors had finally struck, taking all of the crew with them.

She turned her head to Ken and Gabby's station. She could almost hear them bickering about Ken not checking his numbers right, Gabby would always be right and Ken would just scratch his head and mutter something sarcastic.

Tali chuckled softly, but then succumbed to a wave of new grief. They were gone. Everyone was gone. It felt so empty. She felt her eyes burn, but willed herself not to let the tears fall. She needed to be positive, to believe they could get them back! And with Shepard at the command, they couldn't fail!

Her mind flickered to Commander John Shepard. The man she loved. A few days prior, he had confessed he felt the same. Just the thought made her bounce like a small girl. She had done a lot of research into a possible romance, she had stocked up on things that might strengthen her.

"Damn immune system…" Tali sighed. "I wonder what Shepard is doing."

She stared at the terminal in front of her, all of her work was done, she was just mindlessly checking the same systems over and over.

"C'mon, you bosh'tet! Go talk to him!" She logged off her terminal and started walking towards the elevator. 

The ride up to his cabin was nerve wracking. She nervously wrapped her fingers in between each other, twisting and fidgeting, trying to calm down. She was scolding herself in her head for being so shy. She needed to be confident if she wanted to impress the Commander.

The elevator doors hissed opened after what seemed like an eternity. She shuffled over to his door, the lock turned green and allowed her passage. He stood at the far side of the room garbed in form fitting Cerberus clothes.

Her eyes wandered around his perfect form, toned biceps, strong legs. She could feel the heat coming from her face. He was staring at the datapad in his hand and hadnt noticed her yet.

She cleared her throat "So… Ive taken some antibiotics, as well as a herbal supplement that should bolster my immune system."

She began rambling as she walked over to him. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and a small smile played at the corner of his lips.

"I was going to bring music… But I didn't know what you would like… And Im babbling like and idiot."

She took the datapad out of his hand and put it on the table. He slipped his hands around her waist, with the gentle strength she had come to expect of her Commander. He smiled warmly

"Its okay. Come here." She trailed her slender fingers up his forearm, relishing in the feeling of his body. She took his hands and led him over to the bed

"I just don't want to… I want this to work. Ive thought it over, Ive minimized the risks, but Im still nervous." His eyes peered through her mask, encouraging her softly.

"and that always makes me talk to much. It's a defense mechanism, and its stupid, and…" His hands made their way to the mask release valves on her face.

'Keelah, what if he doesn't find me attractive? What if he tells me to leave?'

Hher mind raced worriedly as she scrambled for the right thing to say.

"People who just see the helmet, cant see my expression, so I have to make it clear what Im… What Im…" He gently removed the mask and put it on the bed beside them. His eyes lit up and he smiled genuinely.

"Feeling…"

And, right then, she knew, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
